User talk:Toughpigs
Snow Hawk I put in a picture of the Snow Hawk and tried to get it in the MonsterJam section and too no avail, I can't even find it now.Hdmc ru2 02:48, 28 March 2008 (UTC)hdmc_ru2 :It's there -- check out Snow Hawk. :) -- Danny (talk) 04:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) How do I add it to the Castings - Hot Wheels by Series - Subcatagories Page, under "M" for Monster Jam? Can I add other subcatagories to this page like under "H" Hall or Fame? Hdmc ru2 30 March 2008 (UTC)hdmc_ru2 :To add an article to a category, just add a category tag to the article, like this: Category:Monster Jam Trucks. You only need to link to the subcategory where the article belongs. You don't have to link it to the top category too. :So Snow Hawk is now listed in Category:Monster Jam Trucks... Is that where you want it to be? -- Danny (talk) 06:42, 31 March 2008 (UTC) General Help Is there on site that explains all of the Wikia codes and their functions? I've found bits and pieces, yet never the exact, down to the point descriptions as some HTML guides do. I'm looking for a code to control the table of contents as it appeared in the Maelstrom page and is messing up the layout. I go to edit the page and there is no mention of the Contents box. I'm also looking for what other options the BR Clear= code can do. Can I tell it to clear above to knock the 1/64 Versions back under the info box? I've put the clear all tag under my blurb text and it shoved the contents box too far down. Also, can I link to a picture using text? I've tried a couple ways so far and it has not worked. I want it so that when I click on the car's color and graphics description, the picture will show up. Thanks,Maelstrom610 19:19, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :I wish there was a good place for that... I think bits and pieces is the best we can do. Basically, you're doing what everyone seems to do -- seeing what other people have done, playing with it for a while, and then asking someone. :) :There are a couple codes you can use to control the table of contents. On a page with three or more headings, it'll automatically appear above the first heading. You can use __TOC__ to place the table of contents somewhere else on the page, and you can use to make it go away completely. :The br clear code really only does one useful thing that I know of -- it creates extra space so that images and tables don't bump into each other. :I made some edits to the Maelstrom page that I think will give you what you're looking for. I put the table of contents above the br clear code, and then used that code to push the first heading down. Is that what you wanted? :And yes, you can link to a picture -- you can put a colon at the front of the image code to create a link. You can also use a pipe | to make different link text. Here's how it works: :Type Image:Maelstrom.jpg to see Image:Maelstrom.jpg :Type a picture of the Maelstrom to see a picture of the Maelstrom :Let me know what else you need! -- Danny (talk) 17:08, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot for the tips! The Maelstrom section is just as I was trying to get it to do. Thanks! ::: That code for the Contents page will come in handy. I was looking all over in that page for what made the contents page appear. Maelstrom610 02:09, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Excellent! That TOC thing is one of the hidden mysteries of wiki code. You're like an expert now. :) -- Danny (talk) 02:30, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Images I hope I'm using the talk session correctly. Thanks for the fix Danny. I've seen the clear all used yet it still put the main header for Versions up with the image's level. It looked funny and the BR option seemed to fixed it. However, what ever you did put the Versions title under the Casting info box just like I was going for. This is the first time I've used Wikia so I'm improvising 8). Do you have a site with a decent explanation of images and how to work with them on Wikia? The tutorial is all about loading them and the other page for help on images that I found has a bunch of broken links in it. Mainly looking how to thumbnail stuff, how to align them left, right, center with text. I see there is a gallery option of sorts too. Thanks, Nathan User:Maelstrom610 :Yeah, it always takes a minute to learn all the little quirks about wikis. :You used the talk page exactly right, except for one thing -- to sign your message, add ~~~~. That automatically signs your user name and the date. :On those pages, there was a clear all tag below the "versions" heading -- so the table was below the picture, but the heading was still up above. I moved the clear all tag right above the heading, so that pushed the whole thing down. That probably makes no sense, the way I'm explaining it. :) :Thanks for pointing out the broken stuff on the page -- I just fixed it up. I think that's more helpful now. Let me know if you still have questions! -- Danny (talk) 00:25, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tips. I understand where you're going with the placement of the brake tab. Thanks too for the fixed image page!Maelstrom610 06:36, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Images Is it possible to display images from other websites or are they required to be uploaded onto the site before they can be posted? --HWC Mongrel 15:29, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :You should upload them. I'll add the link to "Multiple upload" to the sidebar, so that should make the process a little easier... -- Danny (talk) 18:04, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Page Format Danny, I hope you don't mind, I used your page about the Custom Mustang to create one about the Morris Mini Cooper. I liked your format and needed something nice to go off of for my first wiki attempt. Thanks - Adam Nestor725 21:09, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and I have a question. I created this article as my user page, then moved it to Mini Cooper originally. Clicking on my name Nestor725 takes me directly to that page, which I have since erased, but couldn't delete. How do I get rid of these two problems? Image Help Thankyou ever so much for the help you gave me on my image, your great, If I have any problems in the future, I will let YOU help me. Thankyou Subhi09 11:19, 1 April 2008 (UTC)